


good morning

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, Gen, no waycest here guys, rly quick thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all Tuesday mornings, something just had to happen on this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good morning

This, among other Tuesday morning occurances, was as weird as it could get. For one, Gerard woke up and showered and got dressed without even thinking about coffee or what he should be wearing. He was preoccupied with his newest comic and brainstorming like hell for ideas. Gerard minus coffee was a bizarre sentiment in and of itself, yet Gerard found himself not needing the caffeine at 9 AM that day.

Maybe it was the new shampoo he used that morning, or maybe it was the new air-freshener he'd installed. Or maybe it was the aroma of bacon entering the room.

Gerard's eyes widened when he smelled it, and his mouth salivated when he heard it grilling. He didn't really consider who was the cook, he just knew that _this Tuesday was going to be bacon Tuesday goddammit and nobody was going to change his damn mind about it_.

He walked out of his bedroom. As he did, he finally realized who was cooking. And then he remembered why he was so bemused by this idea.

"Mikey," Gerard calmly asked, "why are you cooking bacon at 9 in the morning?"

"Good morning to you too," Mikey replied with indifference.

 _Damn Mikey and his stupid poker face_ , Gerard thought. "How long have you been up?"

Mikey shrugged. "Maybe an hour or two."

He plated three strips of bacon next to a heaping of scrambled eggs. Holding them out toward his brother, he asked, "I was making these for myself, but you want?"

"Yeah, sure," Gerard sat himself down on the couch after accepting the plate of the quintessential American breakfast courtesy of his little brother whom he used to be sure couldn't even cook without setting a plate on fire. 

"Why are you making breakfast anyway?" He asked.

"Felt like it," Mikey answered, "Besides, I forgot that there's no school today."

Gerard hummed in acknowledgement and also out of amazement that the breakfast tasted great. A lot better than what Gerard was expecting Mikey to cook up anyway.

"Hey, Mikey, this is really great, thank you for it," he said.

"Thanks, Gerard," Mikey told him, "By the way, I burnt, like, a whole tray of eggs, so I could use some help with taking that out."

Gerard groaned.


End file.
